A Date to Remember
by Timothy D
Summary: The third installment in the Who Says 13 is Unlucky Trilogy. After a fantastic Christmas, the Louds have a four way date with their beloveds.


The start of a new year always marked different things for many people. For some, the arrival of the new year brought with it resolutions that would inevitably be broken 3 weeks into January. For others, it brought aspirations to achieve something greater than they'd accomplished in the year prior. For others, it came with a sense of dread and loathing as the simply counted down the days. No matter how anyone viewed the arrival of the new year, practically everyone agreed that it somewhat marked the start of a new beginning. For three of the Loud siblings, that was especially true.

Lincoln, Lio, and Lynn Loud had all ended their Christmases officially hooking up with the objects of their affection. For the Man with a Plan, he'd officially become an item with his friend Ronnie Anne after what seemed like an eternity of the two teasing each other while seemingly refusing to acknowledge their feelings for one another. It only felt natural that they became a couple (albeit one that still took each opportunity to tease one another). For his twin brother, Lio, the otaku had gotten together with his fellow anime geek, Kat. It was something that literally everyone knew would happen sooner or later, with the chemistry between the two of them being more obvious than the connection between Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. And finally, for the sporty Loud sister, eight years of friendship culminated in the kicking off of an official romantic relationship with her best friend, Chris. For those three siblings, the timing of their hookup couldn't have been any more perfect. It felt like they'd gotten everything they'd ever need and then some.

Going into the new year, the first thing on Lincoln, Lynn, and Lio's minds were planning their first real dates with Ronnie Anne, Chris, and Kat. While they were doing that, it just so happened that Luan was planning a date of her own with Benny. For the young aspiring comedienne, it turned out that juggling a three way relationship with a fellow funny man and a gloomy emo was harder than she thought. Especially when the two of them argued over which one of them got to go on a date with her and when. Still, Luan wouldn't give either of them up for the world.

With Lincoln, Lynn, and Lio wanting you go on their first actual dates with their girlfriends/boyfriend to ring in the new year and Luan also wanting to go on a date with her boyfriend, the siblings decided to go on a quadruple date. All four of the Louds going out with their loved ones on the same day as a way to mark the bright future and awesome year that was ahead of them. Of course, the date itself would come at the end of the day as the main event of the evening so to speak. The rest of the day leading up to that monumental date would involve the girls hanging out with each other while the guys did the same. The idea was that since Ronnie Anne and Kat would dating their brothers, it made sense for Lynn and Luan to get to know them better. Meanwhile, Lincoln and Lio would get a chance to better get to know Benny. When the day for the date rolled around, you could be certain that each Loud sibling was nervous.

"So Linc, what should I wear?" Lio asked, holding up two different outfits. One of them being a light pink suit with a Killer Queen tie and the other being a pink outfit that resembled a Japanese school uniform with custom embellishments on it.

"Why the suit?" Lincoln asked. "We're going mini golfing, not getting married."

"I know, but I still want to look my best," Lio said. "I mean, I've gotta look good for my girlfriend."

"Oh brother," Lincoln muttered. "You've only been dating her for two weeks and you've already let it go to your head."

"Please Lincoln, I don't wanna look like a bum on my first date" Lio said. "And you are my wiser twin brother so I thought you of all people would be able to help me."

"Flattery will get you… everywhere" Lincoln said with a smile before pointing at the outfit resembling a school uniform and saying "Go with that outfit, I think it looks cooler!"

"Thanks brother!" Lio said, giving Lincoln a hug before asking him "Are you going to dress up for Ronnie Anne?"

"Nah," Lincoln said. "She'd probably just make fun of me if I did."

"She'd make fun of you anyway," Lio pointed out with a laugh. "No offense, but you two's entire relationship is based off of playfully insulting each other."

"Touché," Lincoln admitted before nervously asking "Do you think I should dress up for her though? Maybe just to surprise her?"

"Maybe not dress up dress up," Lio said, "but perhaps you could switch up your style a little bit, you know?"

"Yeah, I think I know what you're saying," Lincoln said before going into the twins' closet to see what he had. "Let's see what hidden gems we have in here."

"What? You mean to tell me that you have more in your closet than orange polo shirts?" Lio teased with a laugh.

"Yeah, I was just as surprised to find that you had more than anime shirts and pink polos in your half of the closet too," Lincoln shot back.

"Fair point," Lio shrugged before glancing at his watch and saying "Oh man, we've gotta meet with Benny and Chris in a few minutes, I've gotta get changed!"

"How much time do we have?" Lincoln asked.

"I'd say probably 20 to 25 minutes," Lio answered before grabbing his outfit. "I'm going to get changed in the bathroom and leave you with some privacy to get dressed, see you in a few."

"Alright bro!" Lincoln said before finding the perfect outfit for today. "Aha! Perfect!"

Five minutes later, the twins met in the hallway where they revealed their outfits to each other. Lio, as expected, was wearing a pink outfit that resembled a boys' Japanese school uniform (specifically looking like a cross between Yugi Mutou's iconic school uniform and Josuke Higashikata's high school uniform). Lio's attire was even adorned with a couple embellishments such as the familiar yellow flower in the center of Lio's chest and a peace symbol on the right portion of Lio's outfit. From the uniform's collar on Lio's left side hung part of a gold chain, a shout-out to Jotaro Kujo. Lincoln meanwhile was wearing an orange hoodie with a stylized version of his name written on the front of it. Lincoln was also wearing a pair of faux ripped jeans to help give him something of a skater look, something he thought Ronnie Anne would appreciate. On his head, he wore an orange cap that allowed his turkey tail to peek through. Just to complete his look, the boy wore a few wristbands on his right hand.

"Looking good!" The boys said to each other at the same time. "Thanks!"

"Let's not keep the guys waiting," Lincoln said. "Let's head over to Chris' house before we go meet up with Benny."

"I'm right behind you," Lio said, following behind his brother.

* * *

"So which one should I wear?" Lynn asked Luan as she held up two possible outfits.

One of them was a black leotard version of her normal jersey, complete with her name stylized on the front alongside the number 1. Alongside the leotard was a black leather jacket with a red diamond gemstone logo on the back and a red baseball cap. The other outfit featured a red and black variation of her jersey, a red and beige varsity letterman's jacket with a large letter L, a pair of black shorts and a pair of customized red sneakers. Both outfits made Lynn look like quite the sporty bae and were a total fit for who she was. If Luan was being honest with herself, she was kinda jealous of just how good Lynn looked with both outfits. Of course, there was still one glaring flaw she couldn't help but point out.

"Don't you think it's a little too cold outside for you to go without actual pants?" Luan asked.

"Meh, I was figuring I could borrow a pair of your high knee socks," Lynn shrugged. "Do you have any in red?"

"Yeah," Luan said, tossing Lynn a pair before joking "I guess I've gotta sock it to ya!"

Lynn groaned and asked "Would it kill you to go five minutes without making a pun?"

"Probably," Luan shrugged.

"Whatever," Lynn said before asking Luan "So which outfit should I go with?"

"I'm kinda digging the one with the leotard and diamond jacket," Luan said. "And you could probably mix it up by adding the sneakers too."

"Thanks," Lynn said before putting down the other outfit. "Gotta say, you don't look half bad yourself."

"Thanks," Luan said. Similar to her two brothers and younger sporty sister, Luan also decided to switch things up with her attire. She was wearing a yellow shirt that exposed her shoulders and had a kitten on the front of it and exposed her midriff, a pair of jeans with the left leg slightly ripped, a tye dye Harley Quinn jacket and a pair of white converse sneakers. In addition to all that, the cute comedienne was wearing her hair down with her pink flower acting as a decoration.

"So what do you think Maggie would say if she saw you dressing up like this for Benny?" Lynn asked.

"it's not like I don't dress up for her either," Luan said, smirking and adding "You should really see how I look when I dress fancy for her."

"Hmm?" Lynn asked. "What? Do you dress up in dark emo colors for her? Do you take tips from Lucy?"

As if to answer her question, Luan pulled out an alternate version of her usual attire, featuring a purple shirt with a dark black rose in place of her pink flower, a black skirt with black stockings and even a comedy/drama styled hair grip in place of her yellow scrunchie.

"Wow, I was joking," Lynn said. "I didn't think you were actually serious."

"I may not show it, but I can emote pretty well," Luan joked, laughing and asking "Get it?"

Lynn rolled her eyes and ignored her, asking "So what time do we have to meet up with Ronnie Anne and Kat?"

"I think we have 15 minutes," Luan answered.

"Do you think we should leave now to meet up with them?" Lynn asked.

"I think we should," Luan said. "We don't wanna be late after all."

"Do you think we should give our boyfriends a heads up about our brothers?" Lynn asked. "Since they're going to be hanging out for most of the day?"

"Chris should already know what Lincoln and Lio are about since he hangs out with them a lot," Luan said before smirking. "As for Benny, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for him…"

"Works for me," Lynn shrugged as she finished getting dressed and head for the door.

* * *

"So tell me again why we had to meet up at Flip's?" Lio asked, rolling his eyes with his arms crossed as he and Lincoln approached Flip's convenience store.

"Because that's where we agreed to meet up at," Lincoln told him.

"No no no no no, you're not telling the full story," Lio said. "I voted to meet up anywhere other than Flip's store only for my vote to be overruled by the majority."

"Well maybe next time you should get some more friends," Lincoln teased him.

"Yare yare daze," Lio sighed. "Sometimes I really hate democracy."

"Hey, there goes Lincoln and Lio," Chris pointed out as he and Benny spotted the twins.

"So I guess now is when things get loud?" Benny joked. "No, but in all seriousness, I'm glad you guys could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it for anything in the world," Lincoln said, making a joke at Lio's expense by saying "But I'm still surprised that this guy didn't scream upon seeing you."

"Why would he do that?" Benny asked.

Chris then explained "Back when Lio first met his sister Lori's boyfriend, he freaked out and screamed before slamming the door in his face."

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm a shy guy," Lio defended himself.

"Well I for one am glad that you didn't make a scream and hope that we can become good friends," Benny joked.

"Same here," Lio said before giving Benny a warning "But if you hurt my sister in any way, I'll be sure to beat your butt indiscreaminately!"

"I hope that doesn't go for me too because I wouldn't scream of hurting your sister in a million years," Chris joked.

"Oh brother," Lincoln groaned. "And here I thought living with two jokers was bad, now I have to deal with three of them?"

"Oh come on Linc, lighten up," Chris encouraged him. "We're all here to have a good time."

"Yeah man, lighten up," Benny said. "I at least want our new friendship to have a bright future."

"You know, I think-," Lio started to say before he was interrupted.

"I think that you kids oughtta buy something or get outta my parking lot," Flip interrupted the boys' conversation. "I'm not running a charity shop here so either buy something or beat it!"

"See, this is why I didn't wanna meet up here," Lio grumbled.

"Sorry Flip, just give us four Flippies and-," Lincoln said before Lio corrected him.

"You mean three Flippies," Lio said.

"Three Flippies," Lincoln said, "and we'll be on our way."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Flip asked, holding out his hand. Lincoln, Chris, and Benny each handed him five dollars. "You know, for an additional two dollars, I can get your boys some hand warmers. I know you four have got to be cold out here in the-,"

"Just shut up and get them their drinks!" Lio yelled, causing Lincoln, Benny, and Chris to look at him weird.

"Fine, just don't blame me when you get frostbite and your fingers fall off," Flip said before walking off to get Lincoln, Benny, and Chris' Flippies.

"When you come back, why don't I show you my middle fin-," Lio started to say before Lincoln clamped his mouth shut.

"Lio dude, are you okay?" Benny asked.

"I apologize for my lack of decorum," Lio apologized. "It's just that I really can't stand that くそ頭."

"Why is that?" Benny asked.

"Do you want that list in alphabetical or chronological order?" Lio quipped before Chris filled Benny in.

"From what I understand, Lio's problems with Flip stem from some of the things Flip's done in the past," Chris explained. "Mainly turning Lincoln and his friend Clyde against each other, scamming the siblings by selling them fakes of Lily's blanket amongst other things."

"The 下衆野郎 also rented us a cheap boat that got us stranded on a tropical island AND he nearly left us to freeze to death in a fast food restaurant over some golden ticket or some other nonsense!" Lio said, growing angry at recalling the memories.

"You know, I'm starting to think that he wasn't joking when he said he'd beat me up if I hurt Luan," Benny said, laughing nervously.

"I would tell you that he wouldn't do that," Lincoln said, "but given the fact he'd be willing to fight if someone threatens me and is even closer to Luan than he is with me…"

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," Lio apologized. "I just get so worked up when someone messes with my family."

"I can't say I can blame you for that," Chris said. "I know that I'd probably get more than a little angry if someone threatened my little sister Scotia."

"What would you do if someone threatened Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

"I would literally go through hell to keep your sister safe," Chris assured him.

"What about you Benny boy?" Lio asked.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to Luan," Benny vowed. "Not now, not ever."

"Good to hear," Lio said.

"Alright boys, here are your Flippies," Flip said. "You know for an extra 3.75, I can-,"

Lio instinctively picked a rock up off the ground, only for Lincoln to stop him and say "I think we're just going to leave."

"Suit yourself," Flip shrugged as the boys walked away. "Come back anytime you want."

"I'd rather not come back here at all," Lio grumbled.

"Chill Lio, chill!" Lincoln said before addressing the others.

"So what are we going to do now that we're all here?" Chris asked.

"Good question," Lincoln said. "Hey, wanna hit the comic shop, see what they've got in stock?"

"Works for me," Chris said.

"Sounds pretty comical, but I'm in," Benny nodded his head in agreement.

"As am I," Lio said.

"Then it's decided," Lincoln said, leading the pack. "Gentlemen, let us commence towards the comic book store!"

* * *

"Whose idea was it to meet up at the mall again?" Lynn asked as she and Luan approached Ronnie Anne and Kat.

"I thought it was your idea," Luan replied.

"Wait, so you mean it wasn't either of you who suggested we meet up here?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No," Lynn said. "We thought it was one of your guy's suggestions."

Luan, Ronnie Anne and Lynn all turned to look at Kat, who defended herself by saying "Don't look at me, I wanted to meet up at the bookstore."

"And I wanted to meet up at the basketball court," Lynn said.

"My idea was to meet up at the Chortle Portal," Luan said.

"Yeah and I wanted to meet you girls at the skatepark," Ronnie Anne said. "I even told Sid that I'd-," it was then that Ronnie Anne had a realization. "Sid."

"What about her?" Kat asked.

"Gimme a second," Ronnie Anne said before checking her phone. "Yep, just as I thought."

"What?" Lynn asked.

"Sid went through my phone while I wasn't looking and texted you guys to meet me here," Ronnie Anne said. "I swear, I'm going to get here back so hard for this."

"Why?" Luan asked, joking "If you ask me, that's pretty conSiderate of her to answer for you like that?" Luan laughed and asked "Get it?"

The others all groaned in response and rolled their eyes before Lynn asked "Well since we're all here, what do you think we should do?"

"Well I could use some new threads," Kat said, telling Lynn and Luan "Seeing you two dressed up has me seriously wishing I had stepped my game up for this date."

"Oh, I see…" Luan teased her. "Hoping that you might find something that'll catch my brother's eye, huh?"

"Yeah," Kat admitted. "It is the Colonel and I's first date after all and it wouldn't kill me to look special."

"What about you Ronnie girl?" Lynn asked, nudging Ronnie Anne with her elbow. "You thinking about dressing up for Stincoln?"

"Fat Chance," Ronnie Anne scoffed. "As if I'd change up my style just to look good for that lame-o."

"You do realize that you two are dating now, right?" Luan reminded her. "You don't have to hide your feelings anymore."

"Hmm," Ronnie Anne said before remembering. "Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry, force of habit."

"If it's any consolation, Lincoln's still getting used to dating you too," Lynn told her. "Sometimes he even slips up and says "She's not my girlfriend" as a force of habit."

"Wow, and I thought what we had meant something to him," Ronnie Anne jokes before catching a glimpse of herself in one of the store windows. Ronnie Anne wasn't one to get insecure easily, but she couldn't help but notice how plain looking she appeared to be dressed. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to actually change it up a little bit.

"Hello, earth to Ronnie, are you there?" Lynn called out to her, snapping her fingers to get her attention.

"Huh?" Ronnie Anne asked before snapping out of it. "Sorry, I just zoned out for a second."

"What were you thinking about?" Kat asked her.

"Like, don't get the wrong idea," Ronnie Anne said, "but I was wondering if maybe, just maybe, getting some new threads while we're here." She quickly backpedaled and attempted to explain herself, saying "Don't get it twisted, I'm not doing it for Lincoln or anything like that, it's just-,"

"Don't worry, I've totally got you," Lynn said, grabbing Ronnie Anne by her wrist and dragging her along. "I know just how to help you shake up your style."

"As long as you don't make me look like a frilly little idiot, I'll go along with whatever you have in mind," Ronnie Anne said.

"Ha!" Lynn laughed off her concerns. "Do you know who you're dealing with? I wouldn't be caught dead looking like some fairytale princess! Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

"Who says they have to be the only ones who get to have fun?" Luan asked Kat. "Why don't we see if we can find you a cool outfit?"

"I don't know," Kat said. "What if I just come out looking like a dork?"

"Oh come on, try not to be so clothes minded," Luan joked. "There's no way you could come out looking like a dork."

"Well, if you insist," Kat said. "Maybe you're right, maybe I will find something that'll help me stand out!"

"Just tell me wear you wanna go," Luan giggled, allowing Kat to lead the way.

* * *

"You know Benny, I didn't take you to be an Ace Savvy fan," Lincoln said.

"Are you kidding me?" Benny replied. "I've been an Ace Savvy fan since I was in pre school."

"I'm curious, how were you introduced to the series?" Chris asked. "Comic books, the 1980s movies, or the 1990s cartoon?"

"Comic books all the way," Benny answered. "If I recall correctly, my first issue was the one that introduced Tubalcain D'arby."

"Oh my gosh, D'arby is one of my favorite members of Ace Savvy rogues gallery!" Lincoln gushed. "I really wished they used him a little bit more!"

"Same!" Chris and Benny said with Chris saying "Remember the 'Arcana' arc?"

"How could I not?" Lincoln replied. "That was arguably D'arby's best showing. The way he outsmarted and ran circles around Ace and Strong Suit remains a classic storyline."

"What's amazing is the fact that he would've won if it weren't for the last second interference of The Joker," Benny said, fondly recalling the storyline.

"I know right," Chris said. "I know I may catch some flak for this, but I prefer D'arby as Ace's arch enemy over Wild Card Willy and the Kitty."

"You know, I'm not even going to argue with you on that," Lincoln agreed. "D'arby just has that level of cunning and trickery that make him far more compelling than a wimpy old man who uses robots to do his bidding and some feral beast that was once a man."

"What about you Lio?" Benny asked. "Who's your favorite Ace Savvy villain?"

"Oh, I um…" Lio said before Lincoln explained "Lio isn't exactly huge Ace Savvy fan. In fact, I don't think he's that much of a comic book fan in general."

"Yeah, sorry," Lio apologized. "I don't really know anything about Ace Savvy."

"Really?" Chris asked. "I thought that…"

"Don't get me wrong, I know the basics thanks to Lincoln," Lio said. "Ace Savvy's real name is Aceto and he was an orphan during childhood who was taken in by a league of assassins who trained him in stealth, fighting, and detective work in order to mold him into the perfect killing machine. Eventually he became the league's best assassin and earned the title Ace, but after learning that the league had actually killed his parents and kidnapped him, he split from the organization and began a life of crime fighting to atone for his past misdeeds. He managed to convince a fellow assassin named Jack to split from the league alongside him who would become his sidekick, One Eyed Jack, gaining the moniker after being blinded in one eye while escaping. Using his former Ace moniker, Aceto became Ace Savvy and began a life of super heroism. Right?"

"Actually, that's the backstory used by the darkier and edgier 1990s version of the character," Lincoln told him. "That backstory was retconned back to its classic narrative of Aceto and Jack being childhood friends who became crime fighters to fight a corrupt governor in the pocket of the mafia after the 90s version flopped"

"Although there are rumors that the writer for the upcoming Ace Savvy movie plans on using the dark age backstory," Chris said.

"Oh god please, I hope not," Benny said. "Ace Savvy doesn't need to be Punisher levels of dark. Ace Savvy works because it's a charming callback to the silver age while still being mature enough that it doesn't come off as patronizing. The whole 'Aceto was raised by a clan of assassins' just reeks of edginess for the sake of edginess. It ruins what makes Ace Savvy great."

"If I could play devil's advocate for a moment, I feel like the nineties comic incarnation of Ace Savvy could've worked," Chris said. "I mean they had good several ideas during that run of the comic."

"Yeah, but those ideas were ruined by poor writing," Lincoln pointed out. "Like, the worst thing they tried to do was make Ace and Jack cold blooded killers. The cardinal rule of Ace Savvy is that they don't kill, period."

"Yeah, I seriously don't like when the writers try to make them Punisher or Deadpool like antiheroes," Benny said. "And I'll agree with Chris to some degree, the nineties version had some good ideas such as the way they revamped Ginny Rumona into an actually compelling foe or how they gave Vincent more of an Oracle role. Those were solid ideas, which is probably why they're the only thing remaining from that period."

"Okay, no offense, but is this how I sound when I'm geeking out over my manga?" Lio asked.

"Yes," Lincoln answered quickly.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to go into a tangent about why our favorite comic book hero is ruined forever," Chris said, joking "If we did, we probably could've just logged onto an Internet forum and threw a tantrum."

"Hey, at least you guys aren't going on Twitter and calling the writers idiots," Lio said.

"Yeah… about that…" Benny said nervously, twiddling his thumbs.

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"Okay, in my defense, the guy was suggesting making a subplot in the movie about One Eyed Jack becoming a junkie!" Benny defended himself. "That's the kind of pointless edgy stuff I was talking about. It adds nothing to the story and is just there to push the movie to get a cheap PG-13 rating that it doesn't need!"

"But was calling the writer an idiot really necessary?" Chris asked. "I mean, yeah it's a dumb idea, but you probably could've handled that situation better.

"Yeah, I know you're right," Benny said before apologizing. "I'm sorry, I just get passionate about the things I care about."

"How passionate are we talking?" Lio asked.

"Like, really passionate," Benny said, chuckling nervously. "In a way that I'm not proud of. Usually when I get that way, I end up regretting it a few minutes later."

Lio shot Benny a glare that silently communicated to the comedian "Keep that side in check when you're around my sister or you'll find out just how passionate I can be." Honestly, Benny was amazed that he could decipher that meaning from a single expression.

"Anyway," Lio said. "Do you guys also read comic books in your underwear?"

"What? No!" Benny said.

"Only on Saturday nights when I have nothing to do," Chris said, earning him a strange look from Lio before he laughed and said "No, just kidding. I don't do that at all. Especially when my little sister lives in the same house."

"Lio, is this another attempt at getting me stop reading in my undies?" Lincoln asked.

"No no, not at all," Lio said. "I was genuinely curious if that was a trait shared by comic book readers."

"Dude, that's like me saying that everyone who reads manga tries to speak Japanese," Lincoln retorted.

"You see Linc, that's not offensive because it's practically true," Lio shrugged. "The only difference is that I actually put in an effort to become fluent in the language."

"Which makes you better than most weebs who think that just because they watch anime with subtitles it means they're automatically fluent in Japanese," Benny said.

"Oh my DIO, I hate guys like that," Lio said. "They really grind my gears."

"Tell me about it," Chris nodded in agreement.

"It's kinda like those guys who read EscarGOAT and think they can speak French just because they didn't wait for the English translation," Lincoln said.

"Wait a second," Benny said. Lincoln, you read EscarGOAT?"

"Yeah, why?" Lincoln asked.

"I freaking love that comic!" Benny said. "It's such an underrated classic!"

"What's great about EscarGOAT is just how ridiculous the premise is!" Lincoln said. "It's so corny and nonsensically over the top that it loops back around to being awesome!"

"It seems like I'm once again out of the loop so could you fill me in Aniki?" Lio asked Chris. "What is EscarGOAT?"

"It's a French indie comic," Chris told him. "It's a parody comic about an anthropomorphic snail by the name of Gary Shelly who wants to become a famous rapper."

"I'm not going to lie, that actually sounds hilarious," Lio said.

"It really is," Chris assured him. "Trust me though, you have to read it for yourself to get the full hilarity out of it. Words don't do it justice."

"Sometimes Shelly isn't even the funniest character in the book," Benny said. "Like the time he got in a rap battle with the Notorious C.A.T."

"Not going to lie, that actually sounds kinda charming," Lio said.

"It really is," Lincoln said. "The only real problem is that the comic is bimonthly and the English translation always comes out a week after the original French version."

"Here," Chris said, handing Lio a copy of the comic. "Read a few chapters and tell us what you think."

"Alright," Lio said, opening the book to read through it.

* * *

"Alright Ronnie Anne, are you ready?" Lynn asked, waiting outside a dressing room for Ronnie Anne to come out.

"I don't know," Ronnie Anne said. "What if I just look stupid?"

"Ronnie Anne, listen to me: there is nothing and I repeat NOTHING that can make you look stupid," Lynn told her. "I'm sure you look fine."

"I still don't know about this," Ronnie Anne said. "I mean, what if Linc-?"

"I thought you didn't care about what my brother thought," Lynn pointed out.

"I didn't, I mean I don't," Ronnie Anne insisted. "I just don't wanna look like an idiot, you know?"

"I already told you that you have nothing to worry about," Lynn assured her. "Now get out here."

"Alright, fine," Ronnie Anne huffed before reluctantly coming out of the dressing room.

"See? You look great." Lynn said. "And you were so worried you were going to look like an idiot."

Lynn was right when she said that Ronnie Anne looked great as the skater girl was wearing a pair of faded jeans with faux rip on the left knee, a pair of purple and black high top sneakers, a black tank top with a purple skull logo on the front and a pair of red eyes on the back, and had her purple hoodie tied around her waist. Despite Lynn's assurance, Ronnie Anne wasn't convinced that she looked all that great.

"Are you sure I don't look ridiculous in this?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well if you don't believe me, why don't you take a look in the mirror?" Lynn asked, pushing Ronnie Anne towards a mirror so that the girl could get a good look at herself. Once Ronnie Anne could see herself, any doubts she had instantly vanished.

"Hey, you're right," Ronnie Anne said as she turned around so that she could get a look at herself from all angles. "I actually do look kinda sick dressed like this."

"Did you think that I was lying?" Lynn asked. "There's just one more thing…" she said before reaching up and removing Ronnie Anne's scrunchie, allowing her hair to flow freely. "Perfect."

"Normally I'm not used to letting my hair down, but this time it really compliments my new outfit," Ronnie Anne said.

"I just know that Stincoln won't be able to keep his eyes off of you when he sees you," Lynn said.

"I keep telling you that I'm not doing this for Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne insisted. "Seriously, why would I care about what that lame-o thinks about me?"

"Because he's your boyfriend?" Lynn said.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Ronnie Anne said. "If Lincoln doesn't like the way I look, he can kiss my-,"

"You know, I may not be the brightest bulb, but I wasn't born yesterday," Lynn said. "You're really not fooling anyone."

"What do you mean by that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You are trying way too hard to come off as not caring," Lynn told her. "No offense, but I can see right through you."

"See through what?" Ronnie Anne scoffed. "I'm not hiding anything!"

"Do you really think that you can bluff me?" Lynn asked. "Let me let you in on a little secret, Ronnie girl. When you build up a reputation as the resident tough girl, you learn to spot the tough guys from the wannabes real quick."

"Are you trying to say that I'm a wannabe?" Ronnie Anne asked, sounding offended.

"No, you are definitely the real deal," Lynn said. "But another thing I learned about tough girls is that they're almost always hiding their true feelings."

"Feelings such as what?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Everyone knows that Lincoln and I like each other so that cat's already out of the-,"

"No, I'm not talking about that," Lynn said. "I mean, everyone knew that even before you two started dating."

"Then what are you talking about?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You care a lot more about what Lincoln thinks of you than you want people to know," Lynn said.

"What makes you say that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"There are a few things," Lynn said, "for one, the way get defensive whenever anyone brings up Lincoln in front of you."

"So?"

"There's also the way you're specific that you don't care what Lincoln thinks about you," Lynn said, pointing out "you never say "I don't care what anyone thinks of me", but always focus on what Lincoln might think of you,"

"Thank doesn't mean anything!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh really, and what do you have to say about that twinkle in your left eye that you get when you bring him up?" Lynn asked.

"How did you even notice?" Ronnie Anne asked as she used her bangs to cover her left eye.

"Like I said, when you have a reputation as one of the toughest girls around, you tend to notice things about others," Lynn reiterated. "You kinda have to recognize the quirks in other people's behavior, learn the small things about them so that you can exploit them before they exploit you. It sounds harsh, but that's what you have to do if you want to survive."

"Wow…" Ronnie Anne said. "I didn't think that they were that obvious."

"They weren't," Lynn said, "but like I said, when you've been around the block as many times as I have, you learn very quickly what to look for." Lynn shrugged and added "Not to mention that I see a little bit of myself in you."

"How so?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Do you really think that you're the first person to act apathetic towards what their boyfriend thinks of them?" Lynn replied. "Ha, I practically wrote the book on that!"

"Really didn't think that I was that much of an open book," Ronnie Anne said.

"To be fair, you really aren't," Lynn said. "You're actually kinda closed off and guarded, like you don't want to let anyone get too close. Trust me, I know that feeling."

"How so?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Because I was once in your shoes," Lynn said. "And to be honest, I kinda still am." Lynn then placed a hand on Ronnie Anne's shoulder and said "You don't have to worry about Lincoln, I can tell you for a fact that he won't care what you're wearing, he thinks you're great regardless."

"Hmpf, he better," Ronnie Anne remarked.

"Hmm, I could go for a smoothie right about now," Lynn said. "How about you?"

"I'd love one," Ronnie Anne answered.

"Then come on, let's meet with the other girls and see what they think," Lynn said.

When Ronnie Anne and Lynn did run into Luan and Kat, Kat was wearing an entirely different outfit as well. In place of her normal blouse and jacket, Kat wore a pink shirt underneath a white fleece jacket, black and gray camouflage pants and black boots. In addition to that, she wore a small white backpack on her back. Looks like she'd been able to find some new threads after all.

"Looks like I wasn't \ the only one who pulled off a wardrobe change," Ronnie Anne said to Kat.

"So what're you guys up to?" Luan asked.

"We were actually about to head to the food court and get some smoothies," Ronnie Anne said.

"Nice!" Kat said. "I heard their smoothies are just to die for."

"That's not just hype either," Lynn said. "Those smoothies really are out of this world!"

Everyone turned to Luan, expecting her to make a pun, only for the latter to shrug and say "What? I've got no space to be making jokes today"

"And… there it is," Ronnie Anne quipped.

"Come on, you had to know it was coming," Luan said. "It'd be completely alien for me not to make a pun"

"Yare yare dawa," Kat sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ditto," said Ronnie Anne and Lynn.

The girls all head to the smoothie shop and quickly ordered their smoothie of choice. For Luan, it was banana, for Lynn it was blue raspberry, orange for Ronnie Anne, and strawberry for Kat. The girls all side eyed each other over their chosen smoothie flavors, a way of silently teasing each other before quickly continuing on with their day.

* * *

"Yo, I can't believe they actually have this," Lio commented upon seeing something that caught his eye.

"Can't believe they have what?" Lincoln asked.

"Mazinger Z," Lio answered. "This isn't exactly a really well known manga outside of niche groups so seeing this here was a bit of a shock."

"Wait a second, you're into mecha?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lio asked.

"Dude, you won't believe the collection of mecha merch I have!" Benny said excitedly. "Like, I'm not really much of an anime guy, at least not when it comes to shonen and stuff, but when it comes to mechas, I'm your go to guy!"

Lio's eyes lit up and he asked "What's your favorite?"

"Oh, that's a hard pick, but if I'm being honest, I've gotta go with the original Mobile Suit Gundam," Benny answered, "with Sakura Wars being a close second. What about yours?"

"Call me a hipster, but I've gotta go with Gurren Lagann," Lio said.

"Gurren Lagann?" Benny questioned. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's not a bad choice, but going with that over something like Gundam or Code Geass doesn't seem right."

"Dude, Gurren Lagann blessed us with the crazy awesomeness that is Kamina!" Lio argued. "One of the most badass characters in all of anime history! What other character do you know was killed and came back to life through sheer badassery alone just to avenge his own death?"

"Yeah, but without Kamina, what does Gurren Lagann really have going for it?" Benny asked.

"One of the best examples of character development ever seen in anime," Lio answered quickly. "You're really doing the show a disservice."

"I'm just saying that compared to other mecha shows, Gurren Lagann is just… shallow," Benny said. "I mean, even Megas XLR beat it to the punch by a couple of years when it comes to constant badassery and absurdity."

"Yeah, but the appeal of Gurren Lagann is that it's an affectionate parody of the mecha genre," Lio pointed out. "I mean, comparing it to other mechas is like comparing Bobobo to Fist of the North Star."

"What about Evangelion?" Lincoln asked only for both Benny and Lio to reply with "Who cares about Evangelion?"

"What do you think, Chris?" Lio asked.

"I don't really know if I can give my favorite," Chris said.

"Not much of a mecha fan, huh?" Benny asked. "Gotcha."

"No, it's just that there are so many different animes to choose from," Chris corrected him. "I mean there's Escaflowne, Armored Core, Muv Luv, Rayearth, Shogo, or even Getter Robo."

"Ooh Getter Robo, I rarely hear that get mentioned," Lio said. "That's a vintage anime!"

"Yeah. that's a classic," Benny agreed.

"Okay, so quick question," Lincoln said. "What about Astro Boy? Does that count as a mecha anime?"

"Technically… yes," Benny said. "I mean, when most people talk about mecha anime, they mean controlled pilot mechas, but in Japan mecha shows are known as "robot anime" and is a much broader term."

"Ahh, I see," Lincoln said, "because I remember that the first manga Lio ever read was a copy of Astro Boy he found at our school's library when we were little kids."

"You know, mecha anime isn't too different from comic books," Chris said to Lincoln. "Maybe we could find something that would be up your boat."

"Honestly, I don't think Lincoln would be into mecha," Lio said. "He'd probably be more into something like My Hero Academia"

"No offense, but that show is really overrated," said Benny.

"Excuse you?" Lincoln replied, earning him surprised glances from Benny, Chris, and Lio. "Um, I mean…"

"My own brother is a closeted weeb and I'm just now finding out?" Lio exclaimed. "What is this world coming to!?"

"To be fair, Boku no Hero Academia is the only anime I really care about," Lincoln said.

"He's even using the Japanese title, he really is a closeted weeb," Lio exclaimed. "Guess I can mark this off my checklist."

"What checklist?" Chris asked.

"Get all of my siblings into at least one anime," Lio said. "I got Luna into Aggretsuko, I got Lori into Ouran High School Host Club, Lisa was fascinated by Cells at Work, Lana liked Beastars, Lucy really got into Hellsing. Even Lily liked Hamtaro."

"So I take it that you're the reason Lynn's been really into Kuroko's Basket?" Chris asked.

"Guilty as charged," Lio said.

"So what about Luan?" Benny asked. "There's no way you were able to find an anime that she enjoyed."

"Technically, I got her into two," Lio said. "The first being Gintama and the second being Doki Doki Literature Club."

"Oh no…" Benny said.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"I just have this uncanny feeling that Luan's gonna one day snap and go all yandere on me… while Maggie watches," Benny said.

"I'm sure you're overreacting," Lincoln said.

"So have we determined each other's favorite animes?" Lio asked.

"I don't think we asked Chris what he thought," Benny pointed out.

"Oh, my favorite is My Hero Academia," Chris said. "Sorry, I know you may think it's overrated, but I think it's a really good show."

"I didn't say it was bad, it's just not my cup of tea," Lio said.

"So, I just have to ask… sub or dub?" Benny asked. "I say sub"

"Dub," Lincoln said.

"Yes," Lio gave a mathematician's answer.

"Depends," Chris said.

"What do you mean depends?" Benny asked. "The answer is always sub"

"I disagree," Lincoln said. "If I'm watching My Hero Academia, I like being able to enjoy the show without having read subtitles and listen to cringe English. Nothing against watching in sub, but it's "PLUS ULTRA!", not "PURUSHU URUTURA!""

"That's racist," Benny said.

"How is that racist, that's literally how they say it in the show!" Lincoln pointed out.

"I say that it depends because sometimes the English dub doesn't do anything to accurately translate the material, causing the show to come off as childish and cheesy," Chris said. "Other times, the English dub far exceeds the Japanese original when it comes to line delivery, context, and emotion."

"Agree to disagree," Benny said. "Dubs oftentimes can never even come close to matching the raw emotion of the Japanese original."

"Yeah, as someone who at least understands Japanese, I'm going to have to disagree on that," Lio said. "Like for Hellsing, Fullmetal Alchemist, and even my beloved JoJo, I'd say the dubs are just as emotional and awe inspiring as the subs. In the case of Hellsing, the English dub is better by far!"

* * *

Luan, Lynn, Kat, and Ronnie Anne were still enjoying their smoothies when Lynn suddenly looked up.

"What is it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You ever get the urge to yell out "NEEEERRRRDS!" at the top of your lungs?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah," Ronnie Anne said. "In fact, now that you mention it, I've kinda got that urge right now."

"Me too actually," Luan said.

"And I think I know the reason why," Kat said before all four girls sighed and asked in unison "How did we fall in love with those losers?" before bursting into laughter.

After a few minutes of laughter, Lynn wiped a tear from her eye and asked "But seriously, how did we end up falling for those geeks?"

"If I'm being honest, your brother just seemed like a cool kid to hang out with," Ronnie Anne answered before rubbing the back of her neck. "I just didn't know how to talk to him and first and didn't think that he would like me so I…"

"Picked on him?" Luan asked.

"Yeah," Ronnie Anne said, feeling a tinge of guilt. "I'm just glad he had tough skin, otherwise I might've scared him away."

"I mean, Stincoln has to have tough skin to deal with us," Lynn said, taking a second to boast saying "No brother of mine is gonna end up being a wimp."

"And a wimp he definitely isn't," Ronnie Anne said. "It's great to have someone that can keep up with me, it gets kinda boring being this awesome all by yourself."

"Tell me about it," Lynn said. "Still don't know what made Chris attracted to me though. I always thought he was cute, but if you'd told me 8 years ago that he'd stand by my crazy ass and become my boyfriend, I would've thought you were crazier than this girl on April first." Lynn said, pointing to Luan.

"I don't think it's that crazy of a thought," Kat said. "I mean, you are a pretty awesome gal."

"Thanks," Lynn said. "Chris tells me that all the time, but sometimes I don't believe him."

"Why?" Ronnie Anne asked. "He's not wrong at all."

"I know," Lynn said before laughing and joking "But let's be honest, Chris is way out of my league! He could literally have any girl her wanted without even trying."

"I think he's already got the girl he wanted," Luan pointed out. "And even still, I don't think he'd ever want a girl other than you."

"Yeah, think of it like this," Kat said. "Out of all the girls in the world, he chose to be with you. That's gotta mean that you're pretty special and mean something to him, right?"

"Is that why you chose my brother when you could've chosen literally anyone else?" Lynn asked.

"I mean, I guess," Kat said, blushing as she took another sip of her smoothie.

"How did you meet Lio anyway?" Luan asked her.

"Well, the first time I actually saw him was when your brother Lincoln was selling the guys advice when it came to girls," Kat said.

"That sounds like something Stincoln would do," Lynn quipped.

"When I first saw Lio, he was acting as Lincoln's assistant or something," Kat said. "He just seemed so shy and scared like he didn't know what to do and was just following his brother's lead."

"That sounds about right," Luan said.

"Honestly, I just wanted to give him a hug and ask him what was wrong," Kat said, "but, since I didn't know his name at the time and didn't wanna freak him out, I just kept my distance."

"So when did you make your move?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"When I saw him at a party," Kat said. "He was hiding in the darkest corner and I didn't want to be at the party myself so I figured that maybe we both had something in common. I already knew from his hairstyle that he liked anime so I thought that maybe we could talk about that."

"Did he scream when you first tried talking to him?" Lynn asked.

"No, he was actually kinda calm," Kat said. "I mean, yeah he was nervous but so was I. Like, I could barely control my tongue when I introduced myself."

"What happened next?" Luan asked.

"We did the torture dance from JoJo, I gave him my number, he gave me his, and the rest as they say is history," Kat stated. "I guess gravity really does exist after all."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ronnie Anne asked, caught off guard by Kat's sequitur.

"JoJo reference," Luan explained. "Basically she's saying that fate drew her and Lio together the same way gravity binds objects together."

"Wow, you two nerds really are perfect for each other," Lynn said to Kat. "No offense on the nerd thing, by the way"

"None taken," Kat said.

"I don't know, Lincoln and I may be pretty different, but I like to think that we were meant for each other," Ronnie Anne said, not even trying to backtrack when she realized what she said. "I dunno, I mean he may be a lame-o, but at the end of the day he's my lame-o, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean," Lynn nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess all of our boyfriends may be a collective losers club, but they've still got some IT factor that draws us close to them," Luan said. For once, no one groaned at her puns and instead simply nodded their heads before Luan took a look at her watch. "Um… what time were we supposed to be at the golf course?"

"3:00," Ronnie Anne said.

"Might wanna double check to make sure Sid isn't messing with you again," Kat suggested.

"Good idea," Ronnie Anne said as the girls checked their phones to make sure no one had tried pulling a fast one on them. "Nope, it says 3:00."

"Then we might wanna get going," Lynn suggested. "There is no way that I'm going to let those losers beat us there,"

"But it's not even a race," Luan pointed out.

"Come on sis, you know me," Lynn said as they left the mall before she took off running. "I turn everything into a competition."

"Does she do this often?" Kat asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Luan said before shrugging and running after Lynn.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not trying to end in last place," Ronnie Anne said, racing after the two.

"Oh, come on, that's no fair!" Kat said as she joined the race. "You girls had a head start!"

"Sorry Kat, but nice girls finish last!" Lynn shouted back at her.

"Ha! That's what he said!" Kat joked.

As to be expected, Lynn won the race with ease, coming in first. Ronnie Anne came in a close second, Luan in third and Kat in last place.

"Wow, losing to an athlete, skater girl, and comedienne, not really my best showing," Kat said.

"Old age catching up to you, Ms. Ketchum?" Luan teased.

"I'm the youngest one here!" Kat pointed out.

"Old age catching up to you, Ms. Ketchum?" Luan teased again.

"Yare yare," Kat sighed. "Now we just have to wait for our boyfriends to get here."

"Hopefully they don't take too long to get here," Lynn pondered.

"Well has the urge to scream nerd gone down?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." Lynn said. "Makes me wonder what they're doing right now."

"I see a little silhouetto of a man," Lincoln sang

"Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango" Chris and Benny chimed in.

"Thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening me!" All three sang.

"Galileo!" Benny sang.

"Galileo!" Chris sang.

"Galileo!"

"Galileo!"

"Galileo figaro magnifico-oooooo!" All Three sang.

"I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me," Lincoln sang with Chris and Benny chiming in with "He's just a poor boy from a poor family! Spare him his life of this monstrosity!"

"Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?" Lincoln sang.

"Bismillah!" Lio sang. "No, we will not let you go!"

"Let him go!" Chris and Benny sang.

"Bismillah! We will not let you go!"

"Let him go!"

"Bismillah, we will not let you go!"

"Let me go!" Lincoln sang.

"Will not let you go!"

"Let me go!"

"Never let you goooooo~" Lio sang before Chris and Benny sang "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Oh mama Mia! Mama Mia!" Lincoln sang before he, Chris, and Benny sang "Mama Mia, let me go!"

"Beezlebub has a devil put aside for me!" Lincoln sang with Chris chiming in "For me!", followed by Benny singing "For me!" Before Lio chimed in and hit the high note for the final "For meeeeeeeeeee!"

Before they could continue singing, they noticed they'd reached their destination, with the girls all staring at them with bewildered looks.

"Uhhhh… we can explain," the boys said in unison.

"Really wish that I could've gotten that on camera," Luan remarked.

"Yeah, that was quite… surreal," Ronnie Anne said.

"Not going to lie, they didn't sound half bad," Lynn said.

"I certainly didn't expect Colonel to hit that high note," Kat remarked, smirking at Lio.

"What can I say?" Lio replied. "I'm full of surprises."

"And he's not the only one," Lincoln said, flexing his magician skills to pull out a bouquet of roses and presenting them to Ronnie Anne.

"Really lame-o?" Ronnie Anne teased him. "Flowers?"

"Don't let looks deceive you," Lincoln said before plucking the roses one by one to reveal a Twelve is Midnight pendant.

"Oh my gosh, Lincoln, this is wonderful!" Ronnie Anne gushed before composing herself. "Thank you so much!"

"You didn't think I'd actually be as cliche as to just get you a bouquet of roses, did you?" Lincoln asked.

"Hey, I can never tell with you," Ronnie Anne shrugged.

"So should we get started?" Lynn asked, wrapping an arm around Chris. "We can't wait to send you all crying home to mama!"

"Yeah right," Luan said. "Benny and I are about to give you the mother of all beatdowns, right Benny?"

"Exactly," Benny said. "Which is why I can't wait to move fore-ward!"

Kat turned to Lio and asked "How do you like our chances, Colonel?"

"With me on your team, we're screwed," Lio said.

"Way to have confidence in yourself," Kat said sarcastically.

"I would have confidence in myself… if it weren't for my track record of losing," Lio said before noticing that Kat had that trademark mischievous grin on her face. "What are you thinking?"

"You know, we could always just cheat," Kat suggested.

"And dishonor my Joestar training!?" Lio asked, sounding disgusted. "Jonathan would never forgive me!"

"But Joseph would encourage it," Kat pointed out.

"You're not seriously going to cheat, are you?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No, no, let her cheat," Lincoln told her, gesturing to Lio and saying "With this guy on her team, she's going to need to take every shortcut she can get."

"Kat really cheats? No dignity!" Chris joked.

"Don't know why Stincoln is laughing," Lynn said. "He's hardly any better."

"To be fair, I'm not that great at mini golf either," Chris said.

"In that case, I guess we're all on equal footing," Luan quipped. "Although I'm curious as to how you can cheat at mini golf?"

Kat shrugged and said "I honestly have no idea. I was just going to start every round by picking up my ball, walking it directly next to the hole and then putt it into the hole."

"Yeah, and afterwards I'd have to putt you in your place," Luan joked.

"Yare yare daze, maybe next time we should just go clubbing," Lio joked.

"Maybe so, but it'd probably turn into us just teeing off on each other," Chris joked.

"That sounds like it would be quite a bogey," Benny joked.

Lincoln, Lynn, Ronnie Anne, and Kat all groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Oh come on, that was funny," Lio said, nudging Kat with his elbow.

"You're lucky you're adorkable and fun to be around," Kat replied.

A few minutes later, the gang had all been set up and were ready to begin their game. The game of mini golf ended up being quite fun, but produced a few laughs, the first of which came when Lio took a swing that caused his ball to bounce off the windmill and hit him in the eye, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh come on, why is always the eye!?" Lio grunted as he got to his feet.

"You and Sid have a lot in common," Ronnie Anne remarked.

"How so?" Lio asked a split second before Lincoln took his own swing, only to accidentally let go of his club, sending it flying into the back of Lio's head.

"Well, you both have a tendency to get hit in the head a lot," Ronnie Anne said. "No offense."

"None taken," Lio grunted as he rubbed the back of his head.

While this was going on, nobody noticed Benny sneakily taking Luan's golf ball and dropping it into the hole. Benny was about to declare a hole in one when he noticed that Kat had seen the whole thing.

"Wow, and everyone got on my case about cheating," She quipped.

"How much to keep quiet about this?" Benny asked.

"Fifteen bucks," Kat replied.

"Really? That much?" Benny asked.

"Hey, a girl's got needs," Kat shrugged, "and besides, it's going towards a beluga whale plushie for a special someone."

"Fine," Benny relented, handing Kat the money.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Kat assured him.

"But not with me," Ronnie Anne chimed in.

"Dang it!" Benny said as he handed Ronnie Anne hush money.

"It's your own fault," Kat said with a smirk. "The most important rule of cheating is that you don't get caught."

The game resumed and things went normally for a while until Lincoln perfectly putt his ball into the hole… only for it to immediately pop right back out.

"What!?" Lincoln exclaimed. "That's ridiculous! How does that even happen!?"

"It's almost as if the universe has it out for you," Ronnie Anne observed before getting a perfect hole in one. "Booyah!"

Chris then stepped up to tee off and somehow ended up sending the ball backwards when he hit it. That was quite peculiar to say the least.

"I'm starting to think that we all suck at mini golf," Benny said.

"Ha, speak for yourself," Ronnie Anne said. "We're the ones keeping our teams in the running."

"Starting to wish that we'd just gone to see a movie or something," Lio said, "because I am sucking hard right now."

"Uhhhhhh…" everyone said before snickering.

"What?" Lio asked before noticing what he said. "Oh my DIO, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-,"

"I have never seen someone make as many accidental innuendos as you," Lynn said.

"Lio, did you read that book I gave you?" Luan asked.

"What book?" Benny asked.

"A book about dirty words and phrases," Luan said, "specifically how to avoid using them at the wrong time."

"To answer your question, no," Lincoln said, "no he didn't."

"Is this a regular occurrence with him?" Kat asked.

"Oh yeah," Lynn answered. "What makes it funny is that whenever he says something that can be taken as dirty, he says it with the most innocent tone like he genuinely doesn't know what he's saying is wrong."

"I remember that time you two were sparring and training," Chris said, "I think you were helping him for a test in gym class and after you apologized after a particularly rough session, he turned to you and said "It's okay, I know it's your job to hurt me"."

The entire group sans Lio burst into laughter, with Kat asking Lio "Is that true?"

"I was just trying to make a joke," Lio said sheepishly. "I didn't realize the connotations it could have"

The game continued after that, eventually devolving into the girls all going against each other after the boys pretty much gave up and began seeing how outlandish they could be. Eventually the girls stopped caring about the results of the game as well and the round turned into trying to outdo each other in how over the top and ridiculous they could be with each shot they took.

"Alright, check this out!" Ronnie Anne said, spidering walking exorcist style with golf club in hand before hitting the ball.

"Impressive," Lincoln said as the entire group applauded her. "But I think I can top that?"

"How so?" Ronnie Anne asked with a smirk.

Lincoln took a few steps backwards before somersaulting rolling thunder style and striking the golf ball, earning him a round of applause.

"Not bad, kid," Lynn complimented him, "but I think I can top that."

Lynn then demonstrated by taking off her shoe and sock, gripping the golf club with her foot, throwing the ball up into the air and executing a perfect roundhouse kick with the club hitting the ball perfectly to net Lynn a hole in one.

"Okay, now you're just showing off!" Lincoln said, nonetheless applauding alongside the others.

"Hey, if you've got the skill, flaunt it," Lynn shrugged.

"In that case," Benny said before doing a handstand and walking on his hands before hitting the golf ball. While he didn't land a hole in one like Lynn, it was still an impressive display of balance and athleticism.

"What's the score even at at this point?" Chris asked.

"Who cares?" Lincoln said. "I'm having way too much fun."

"Same," Lio said before his stomach growled. "Although I am getting kinda hungry."

"Me too now that you mention it," Kat agreed.

"Yeah, same," Ronnie Anne said with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"I think now would be a good time to call the game and get something to eat," Luan said. "What do you guys think?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Lynn said, "Seriously, I feel like I could eat a horse."

"You and me both," Chris agreed. "Come on, let's get going. I know this great diner where we can get some good food."

"Are you boys going to serenade us with another song on our way there?" Ronnie Anne asked teasingly, causing the boys to blush.

The girls snickered and left the boys behind, with Luan whispering "They're so cute when they blush like that."

Once the boys got a hold of themselves, they quickly followed after their girlfriends. The diner Chris was talking about was truly one of a kind. It was a family run mom and pop restaurant that reminded Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, and Lio of their dad's restaurant. Maybe not quite as good as their dad's, but charming nonetheless. The eight of them took a seat at a large booth, with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne on one end and Lynn and Christopher on the other with Luan and Benny and Lio and Kat sitting in between. The kids quickly put in their orders and talked to each other as they waited.

"So is this what being in a relationship is like?" Ronnie Anne asked. "I didn't think it'd be this cliche."

"Hey, at least we didn't do something like order a plate of spaghetti to split Lady and the Tramp style," Lincoln pointed out.

"Yeah, I seriously can't stand that scene," Ronnie Anne said. "It's so cheesy and over the top and it inspired so many parody scenes that are implausible."

"I know what you mean," Lincoln said. "No one shares food like that."

"Yeah… right…" Lynn and Chris said, both of them embarrassingly rubbing the back of their necks as they recalled the time they shared a foot long sandwich. Meanwhile, Lio and Kat sank into their seats with embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Are you guys okay?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Lynn insisted. "I mean, why wouldn't we be?"

At that moment, the waitress brought the group their drinks. Most of the group each ordered a soda for themselves. For Lio and Kat however, the two of them order an extra large vanilla milkshake for themselves to share, complete with two straws for each of them.

"Oh my god, you two actually did it," Lynn quipped while Lio and Kat grew red with embarrassment.

"You're actually sharing a drink like those twilight couples," Ronnie Anne said.

"Didn't expect you two to be this cliche and lovey dovey," Lincoln said with Ronnie Anne teasing "What's next, is Lio going to dress up in a tuxedo and mask and make Kat swoon? Or is Kat going to dress as a helpless Japanese schoolgirl"

"お黙りなさい!" Lio and Kat both shouted. "君うざい!"

"Huh, didn't know that Kat could speak Japanese too," Chris observed.

"Lio's been helping me learn," Kat said sheepishly.

"Hmm, I guess in this case it's Lio's milkshake that brings all the girls to the yard," Luan joked, cackling cheerfully and asking "Get it?"

"Look, we just wanted to share a cute moment," Lio said. "That's it."

"Hey, I'm not judging," Chris assured the two of them. "You guys do you."

"Hey, at least you two didn't start passionately kissing and crawl on top of the table," Benny pointed out, glancing at Luan.

"Oh come on, that was one time!" Luan exclaimed. "And Maggie and I were just making fun of cringy romance movies when we did it!"

"What!?" Lincoln and Lynn exclaimed, shooting Luan strange looks.

"Okay, I have got to hear the full story behind this," Ronnie Anne said.

"Well, aren't you going to tell them the story?" Benny teased, shooting Luan a playful look as the table became all ears.

"Nope," Luan said, blushing profusely before saying "Although I could tell the story of what happened when we visited the petting zoo…"

"You promised that that would remain our little secret!" Benny exclaimed.

"Aren't you glad you're a masochist?" Ronnie Anne asked Lincoln.

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln asked. "I'm not a masochist, why would I be a masochist?"

"Um… no reason," Ronnie Anne said. "It's just that you didn't seem to mind whenever I embarrassed you or anything. In fact, it almost came off as if you enjoyed it. Such as the time we went to the lake and…"

"Not in front of everyone else," Lincoln whispered.

"Okay, are we just going to be sharing stories of all of our embarrassing moments?" Lynn asked.

"If we are, then we have quite a few stories to tell," Chris said before Lynn elbowed him in the ribs, urging him to keep quiet. "Oh come on, what's life if you can't learn to laugh at yourself every once in a while?"

"I have no problem laughing at myself," Lynn said before pointing at both Lincoln and Luan. "I just don't want either of them to go around telling everyone they know about how their sister made a fool of herself!"

"What?" Lincoln and Luan replied, with Luan saying "I'd never do anything to publicly humiliate you"

"Yeah right," Lynn scoffed. "Do I even need to remind you of April Fools?"

"It's not like I posted it online to the entire world," Luan retorted, throwing shade at Lincoln.

"Oh, will you let that go already?" Lincoln replied. "I apologized for that a long time ago!"

"I think you may have just started a sibling war," Benny whispered to Chris.

"Nah, this is an everyday thing for them," Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, can confirm," Chris nodded his head in agreement as the trio argued.

"Should we break them up?" Benny asked.

"Nah, let them sort it out amongst themselves," Ronnie Anne said. "According to Lame-O, the family has a sibling fight protocol."

"Wait, you told her about that?" Lynn and Luan asked.

"Uh oh," Ronnie Anne, Chris, and Benny all said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I tell my girlfriend about how crazy my family is?" Lincoln retorted.

"It's called keeping things within the family," Luan said.

"Alright, maybe we should just try calming down a little," Chris said before Lincoln told him "Stay out of this!"

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" Lynn barked. "Unless you wanna turn this date into a no holds barred fight!"

"Don't even think about it," Ronnie Anne warned her, "Or I will flip this whole table upside down!"

"My my, how the tables have turned," Luan joked, earning her a "Shut up!" from Lincoln, Lynn and Ronnie Anne.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Benny said.

"Of course you would say that, Mister "I call writers idiots on Twitter"!" Lincoln argued.

"Oh screw you dude!" Benny replied, turning things into a full blown argument.

Meanwhile, Lio and Kat had completely drowned out the others and were looking into each other's eyes like the stereotypical movie couple as they sipped their milkshake..

"Should we worry about your siblings?" Kat asked.

"Nah, I'd rather not get involved," Lio replied. "Too much strife, not worth the trouble."

"Am I someone who's worth the trouble?" Kat asked.

"Lieutenant, I would fight the entire Godhand for your sake," Lio told her. "Even if it was a fight I had no chance of winning, I'd take all five of those monsters with me before I let them harm you."

"My hero," Kat jokingly swooned.

"幸せになるキャット" Lio said.

"Don't even think about dying on me now," Kat told him.

"Who said I was dying?" Lio replied. "I just told you to be happy, like any good boyfriend would."

"Awww, you are too sweet," Kat said.

"Yeah, way too sweet," Ronnie Anne said, snapping Kat and Lio out of their little world. They had expected the other couples to still be arguing with each other and didn't think the others were paying any attention to them, causing their faces to grow red. "Seriously, do you two ever argue?"

"Yeah, plenty of times," Lio answered, "such as the time we were playing Scrabble and she screwed me over."

"For the last time, fergalicious is not a word!" Kat said.

"Oh really?" Lio retorted. "Do you recall when you were live-streaming Sonic Unleashed?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Kat asked.

"Remember how you told me not to say a word?" Lio asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Kat asked.

"If fergalicious isn't a word then why did you get upset with me when I said it during the last stretch of Eggmanland?" Lio asked. "Seems that fergalicious is only a word when it's convenient to you!"

"That's an entirely different situation and you know it!" Kat replied.

"Wait, Kat, you have a live-streaming channel?" Lincoln asked. "You're a gamer?"

"Duh," Kat replied. "How do you think I got so good at Mario Kart?"

"You're still not going to let me live down almost losing to you, are you?" Lincoln asked.

"Hey, I would've won that race if Ronnie Anne didn't "accidentally" sneeze and fall onto me," Kat pointed out.

"Just like I would've won if you had accepted fergalicious as a word," Lio muttered under his breath.

"Oh, don't you start!" Kat said.

"Alright, maybe we should calm down before we get kicked out of this diner," Lio said.

"You know lame-o, you never did tell me how your family got banned from that Denny's," Ronnie Anne pointed.

"Alright, here's what happened," Lincoln said, getting ready to explain before the couples' orders arrived.

"Why is it that every time we get close to hearing the story, it gets interrupted?" Benny asked, sounding a little irritated.

"I'd tell you what happened, but I spent most of the food fight knocked out on the floor," Luan said.

"Same," Lio said. "I think that was the food fight that knocked out my two buck teeth too"

"So you two don't remember anything that happened?" Lynn asked, prompting Luan and Lio to shake their heads.

"All I remember is waking up covered in food, being carried out of the restaurant in mom's arms as the staff escorted us out," Lio said.

"What kind of maniac family am I getting involved with?" Benny asked.

"You're never going to believe this, but that's the exact same thing that I said when I found out about the Denny's incident," Kat laughed.

"You should've known what you were getting into when you decided to be my boyfriend," Luan told Benny. "Besides, Maggie didn't seem too phased when I told her about the Denny's incident."

"Maggie!" Benny hissed.

"Hey, he sounds just like Lio whenever anyone brings up Chandler," Lincoln said, prompting Lio to hiss "Chandler", causing Lincoln to say "See what I mean?"

"Oh, don't mind him," Luan said, "He and Maggie are always competing for my affection." Luan then affectionately patted Benny on the head and said "I wonder when they'll realize that I love both of them equally?"

"What's it like having a harem?" Chris asked innocently.

"It's not a harem," Luan said.

"No, it's a harem," Lio said, "you have multiple people fighting for your affections, neither of whom are interested in each other, each of them totally devoted to you and acting as your romantic partners. I've seen enough anime to know a harem when I see one."

"Yeah, and fergalicious isn't a word," Luan said as Lio and Kat were taking another sip of their shake, causing Lio to choke on the drink and give Luan a look of betrayal as if she was Judas Iscariote selling him out for 30 pieces of silver.

"Could you say that again?" Kat teased. "I don't think he heard you."

"Okay, so it's decided," Chris said, "next time we go on one of these dates, we're playing Scrabble?"

"Yeah, and all of our relationships are going to be ruined when it's all said and done," Ronnie Anne quipped.

"And even worse… I'm going to end up in last place," Lio moaned.

"But you always end every game in last place," Lynn pointed out. "So what difference would it make this time?"

"It'd make no difference," Lio admitted, "it's just that just once I'd like to win a game of something."

"There's a key to winning," Lincoln said, "that key is that you must git gud"

"Are you seriously telling me you've never won a game of anything ever?" Kat asked Lio.

"No, that would be hyperbole," Lio said, "it's just that you could literally count all of my game victories on one hand."

"Wow, that's really sad," Ronnie Anne told him.

"Yeah, I know," Lio shrugged, "which is why I usually just act as the referee/official when it comes to games." Lio then looked at Kat, smirked and wrapped his arm around her, saying "However, while I may lose every other game I play, with this girl by my side, it's safe to say I'm winning big time when it comes to the game of life."

"Are you just trying to make me blush a thousand times because if so, it's working," Kat said, blushing once again. "And it's embarrassing me…"

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne exchange a glance, rolling their eyes collectively at Lio and Kat. Safe to say, out of all the couples, Lio and Kat were easily the most cheesy and over the top in a very endearing way. The way they could just be dorks together was adorable. Of course, for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, acting as a romance novel couple wasn't their thing, at least not in public. When in the presence of others, the two would make fun of each other until the cows came home, but behind closed doors, the two could be just as cheesy as the couple they were making fun of.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to compliment me like that," Ronnie Anne said to Lincoln.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you," Lincoln said. "I don't wanna embarrass you by proclaiming my undying and throbbing heart fiery love for you!"

"Why would that be embarrassing?" Chris asked, looking over at Lynn. "I have no problem telling this girl that I love her more than life itself everyday for the rest of my life and letting the whole world know how I feel!"

"Yes, and you are literally the only person allowed to do so," Lynn said. "I would punch anyone else embarrassed me like that in the face."

"Nice to know that I get certain perks," Chris joked.

"Hey, look over there, a jukebox!" Benny said, pointing to the corner of the diner.

"I wonder if this place has some Weird Al," Luan mused.

"I wonder if this jukebox actually has Roundabout," Lio said. "Oooh, or maybe Walk Like An Egyptian."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Kat said to Lio with a smirk.

"Absolutely not!" Lincoln and Lynn shouted in stereo.

"Huh?" Benny, Ronnie Anne, and Kat asked.

"Lio and Luan are banned from ever going anywhere near a jukebox whenever we go out in public," Lincoln explained.

"Why?" Benny asked.

"Ask them!" Lynn said, pointing at Luan and Lio, who each wore a trolling OwO smirk on their face. "They know damn well why they're not allowed within 50 meters of a jukebox wherever we go!"

"We're not exaggerating when we say that those two literally started a riot last time they got near a jukebox," Lincoln said.

"What did they do?" Kat asked.

"I'd rather not say," Lincoln said.

"You have to admit it was pretty funny," Luan said.

"Yeah, if you're a psychopath," Lynn quipped, rolling her eyes.

"I know it basically incited a riot, but I can kinda see the humor in the situation," Chris admitted, taking a sip of his drink.

"If it's any consolation, I was just going to see if they might have all the JoJo EDs," Lio said. "Maybe I'd even look for Frank Sinatra's Fly Me to the Moon."

"I can go look for you," Kat offered.

"You can go," Lincoln said before pointing at Lio, "but he has to stay right here."

"Fine by me," Lio shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," Kat said before walking over to the jukebox. She returned a few minutes later and winked at Lio with a smirk.

"何をしてか?" Lio asked, catching on and knowing that Kat was up to something.

"Nothing," Kat said, but Lio knew better. "You'll see," she whispered.

A few minutes later, a familiar 80s tune began to play.

"All the old paintings on the tombs

They do the sand dance don't you know"

"Huh, what do you know?" Chris asked. "They really did have Walk Like An Egyptian."

"Looks like we're going on a crusade after all, eh Lieutenant?" Lio joked.

"Yes, it's time to avenge Jonathan!" Kat declared.

The group of friends continued to talk, but after 12 minutes or so, they noticed something peculiar.

"Hey, is it me or is Walk Like An Egyptian even longer than I thought?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed," Benny said. "This song has been going for a really long time."

"At least it's not What's New Pussycat," Lynn said. "If I never have to hear that song again, it'll be too soon."

"What's new pussycat, oooooooh ooooooooh ooooooh," Chris teased, prompting Lynn to remark "You're really pushing your luck,", to which Chris laughed.

"Honestly, I don't really have much of a problem with this song," Lincoln said, "I forgot it was even playing until you mentioned it."

"Yeah, it kinda fades into the background, doesn't it?" Kat asked.

Lincoln soon changed his tune 10 minutes later when Walk Like An Egyptian was still playing, or rather had looped for what had to have been the sixth time.

"Okay, this is getting really annoying," Lincoln said.

"Agreed," Chris, Lynn, Ronnie Anne, and Benny all agreed.

They weren't the only ones getting annoyed by the repetition of the Bangles song, with a few of the other patrons catching on and grumbling to themselves. Things were starting to become rather hostile, but fortunately people were able to keep a level head. After the seventh play of Walk Like An Egyptian, the group as well as the diner's other patrons received a welcome reprieve from the song when the familiar opening bars of another popular song began to play. It was a song that both Lio and Kat recognized right away.

"Infine, is tonight the night that I go to my grave?" Lio asked.

"What?" Kat asked, playing along.

"Fate is a fickle mistress," Lio said, "but I cannot deny her."

"Zeppeli, why do you sound so dire?" Kat asked.

Lio didn't say a word before he and Kat struck a pose as Roundabout reached its iconic guitar chord, recognized by most as the 'To Be Continued' meme moment before the singing began and Lio and Kat sang along with it.

"I'll be the Roundabout… the words will make you out and out!" The two sang. "I spent the day, your waaay! Call it morning driving through the sound and in and out the valley!"

"Like I said, a nerdy match Made in Heaven," Ronnie Anne quipped.

While the other patrons weren't singing along, there was a similar feeling of elation at the change in pace. It gave everyone a sense of relief as they listened to Yes' classic song. A sense of relief that was cruelly dashed when Roundabout faded out and the patrons were greeted with "All the old paintings on the tombs

They do the sand dance don't you know"

The diner erupted into jeers, with one man even exclaiming "SUNIVABEACH!"

At this point, Kat couldn't keep a straight face and burst out into laughter. Lio quickly figured out why that was and laughed alongside her. The others weren't exactly slow and they quickly caught on as well.

"Kat, you did this!?" The others asked.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist!" Kat said, laughing her head off. "The opportunity was too great to pass up!"

"How many times did you select that song?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Twenty times!" Kat said. "Twenty full playthroughs of Walk Like An Egyptian with one play through of Roundabout mixed in to throw people off!"

"What did I tell you?" Lio said. "I told you this girl could be an evil genius, and I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Lio, I demand that you marry this girl!" Luan said. "She's definitely a keeper! You can't let her slip through the cracks!"

"Trust me," Lio said, "I don't intend on letting her go!"

"Not to ruin the fun," Chris said, "but we might wanna get out of here before staff catches on and kicks us out."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Benny agreed.

As the group paid for their meals and left before things could get any more out of hand, Lincoln said to Kat "You do realize that you're now banned from using the jukebox too, right?"

"Meh, worth it," Kat shrugged.

Upon leaving the diner, the group could see that the sun was starting to set, signalling that their fun day together was drawing to a close. It didn't feel right as none of the friends wanted today to end. It just felt too perfect.

"I'm guessing it's almost time to say goodbye?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Is our date really over already?" Kat asked, sounding sad. "I felt like it was just starting to get really fun."

"This day certainly flew by, didn't it?" Chris said.

"It really did," Benny said, nodding his head in agreement before smirking. "Although at least we had fun from sunup to sundown! HAHAHA! Get it?"

"Yeah, and now we all get to walk off into the sunset," Luan said with a giggle.

"Look on the bright side," Lincoln said, "it's not like this is the last time we'll see each other or have fun like this."

"I guess you're right," Ronnie Anne said, giving Lincoln a hug. "I'd love to do something like this again next time I visit Royal Woods!"

"You know I'm looking forward to it," Lincoln said.

"I guess the only thing left to do is watch the sun go down together," Lynn suggested.

"Seems like a pretty symbolic way to end the day," Lio said.

The friends gathered together at the top of a hill and waited patiently as the sun slowly crept away and into the darkness.

"Here it comes!" Benny said. "Wanna join me in counting it down?"

"Sure, why not?" Luan agreed with the others shrugging and deciding to do the same.

"Five… four… three… two… one!" The group chanted before the sun disappeared completely over the horizon and day officially transitioned over into night. Lynn then asked "So what now?"

"Well, I suppose I better walk my girl home," Lincoln said, "or rather, walk her to Chris' house. Don't want our daughter to get worried, nor do I want her to get scared walking by herself."

"Oh please," Ronnie Anne scoffed, "if anything, it's me who's going to be keeping you safe, lame-o!"

"There there, my sweet loser, you don't have to put on a brave face," Lincoln teased her.

"Nor do you have to pretend to be all big and bad," Ronnie Anne replied, "just take me there so that Sid doesn't get worried."

"Tell my cousin I'll be there in a bit," Chris told the two of them, smiling at Lynn. "I've gotta walk my own Number One home too."

"What would I do without my precious blue shell to protect me?" Lynn said semi jokingly.

"You didn't call me dorkface?" Chris asked, confused.

"To be fair, now that we're dating and you're wearing the shirt I got you, I think it's only right to give you a more appropriate nickname," Lynn said, bopping Chris on the nose and telling him "It's like I said, the blue shell is the only thing capable of keeping up with first place, and as my blue shell, that's more true than you realize."

"Awww, thank you," Chris said, blushing. "Although, it's probably going to take me some time to get used to my new nickname."

"You'll get used to it," Lynn said, grabbing Chris' hand and pulling him along. "Now come on, take me home."

"'Cause you don't remember?" Chris joked.

"You're really determined to get me to go back to calling you dorkface, aren't you?" Lynn laughed as the two walked off. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne left shortly afterwards and Luan started walking away hand in hand with Benny.

"Isn't your house that way?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, but I'm walking you home," Luan told him.

"You are?" Benny asked.

"Yeah," Luan said, "I know Mrs. Applebottom must be getting concerned about you…"

"Well, she does have a tendency to worry about me," Benny said, "but what about Mr. Coconuts? Don't you think he'll get lonely too?"

"He'll be fine," Luan replied. "It's not like I'm a puppet to his whims! HAHAHA! Get it?"

"Good one," Benny chuckled. "Well, if you insist on walking me home, who am I to say no?"

Left alone, Lio he already made up in his mind that he was going to walk Kat home.

"Let's not keep your mother and baby brother waiting, Lieutenant," Lio said to Kat. "I want to be a responsible boyfriend and get you home at a respectable hour."

"Either your sister and Ronnie Anne were right and you really are a cheesy hopeless romantic," Kat joked, "or you really do take that Gentlemen's oath seriously."

"I do my best, Lieutenant," Lio said.

"I had a really fun time with you today," Kat said, walking arm in arm with Lio and leaning her head into Lio's shoulder.

"I can imagine so," Lio said, smiling at her. "I'm still impressed by your jukebox prank, that was genius."

"Thank you, thank you, I do try," Kat said, taking a bow.

"Great minds think alike and Ronnie Anne was right," Lio said, "we really are a match made in heaven."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"Well, what you did is similar to what Luan and I did," Lio told her, "that's how we almost started a riot, by recreating John Mulaney's Salt Pepper Diner joke!"

"Well, I'm glad that I was able to match up to you two's mischief," Kat said.

When the four couples arrived at the respective houses they were walking to, the Louds all asked their partners the same question. "So how did you like hanging out with my brothers/sisters?"

"As always, I had a fantastic time," Chris said to Lynn. "Your bros really know how to have a good time and Benny was a delight to hang out with too."

"Glad you guys had fun," Lynn said, "something told me you losers would hit it off."

"Losers?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, Luan, Kat, Ronnie and I decided that the four of you are the Losers Club," Lynn told him.

"Well if you're looking for a fun loser who knows how to have a good time, you've certainly found it," Chris said, pulling Lynn close.

"Oh!" Lynn said, surprised. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it."

"Your sisters are a little Loud, lame-o," Ronnie Anne told Lincoln, "and Kat really is perfect for your brother being so shy, but all of those girls are a blast to be around. I can kinda see how you ended up as crazy as you did."

"Hey!" Lincoln said indignantly.

"Relax lame-o, I'm just kidding," Ronnie Anne laughed, "but I really did have an awesome time… and I had an even better time hanging out with you."

"Do you really mean that?" Lincoln asked.

"I mean that with all sincerity," Ronnie Anne said. "I can't wait until we get a chance to do this again. Maybe we can even go on another date when you visit me in Great Lakes City."

"I'd love to do that," Lincoln said with a smile.

"Honestly, your brothers are some pretty cool little dudes," Benny said to Luan, "and with Chris there with us, it's like we were an invincible quartet. Not to mention that they can really hold a tune."

"I'd imagine so," Luan said, "but I still think it would've been romantic if you guys sang for us, your Queens!"

"Maybe next time," Benny giggled.

"I dunno, I'm still kinda bitter about both of your sisters and Ronnie Anne beating me in a race," Kat joked, "but seriously, I had a blast hanging out with them and getting to know them. I can't wait until the next time we get to hang out. I just know it's going to be epic!"

"Maybe you'll even get your win back," Lio said.

"I can only hope," Kat said.

With nothing left to do, each couple capped off their fun evening by giving their significant other a kiss. From Chris' birthday party to the Christmas vacation to now, this past month and a half had truly been one of a kind for them all.

END


End file.
